The invention relates to a component comprised of at least one support member and at least one part connected thereto whereby at least the connecting portion of the part connected to the support member consists of poly fluorocarbon. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a connection between a support member and a part of such a component in which at least the connecting portion of the part connected to the support member consists of poly fluorocarbon.
Support members in the form of support bodies are known for sealing rings having sealing elements consisting of poly-fluorocarbon, especially of polytetrafluoroethylene. The sealing element is etched in the connecting area by liquid ammonia or a solution of polyanyl and alkali metals in ether. The etched sealing element is then placed into a mold into which the polymer material is filled that combines with the etched portion of the sealing element to form a sealing ring. This wet-chemical etching method is complicated and also causes considerable environmental problems.
Sealing rings are known in which the surface of the sealing element consisting of polytetrafluoroethylene has introduced therein a small amount of the plastic material of the support body or a component that is compatible therewith. The chemical and material-bonded connection is then carried out by melting the pretreated sealing element to the support body during the injection molding process. The introduction of the plastic component into the surface of the sealing element is complicated and makes the manufacture of the sealing ring very expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention of embody the component and the method of the aforementioned kind such that the component and the connection can be produced in a simple manner, inexpensively, and without causing environmental problems.
The object in regard to the component of the aforementioned kind is inventively solved in that the connection between the support member and the part connected thereto, at least in the area of the connecting portion, is activated by plasma treatment. In the aforementioned method the object is inventively solved by activating at least the connecting portion of the part at its surface by plasma treatment and by fixedly connecting the activated surface of the connecting portion with pressure and/or heat treatment to the support member.
At least the connecting portion of the part that is provided for fastening to the support member is treated by plasma treatment. This plasma treatment results in a micro-sandblasting effect (plasma etching) and/or in chemical changes in the micro area at the surface of the connecting portion of the part. The plasma-activated surface of the connecting portion ensures in a surprisingly simple manner that the part can be reliably and fixedly connected to the support member without requiring etching processes with solvents or solutions. The plasma treatment is environmentally friendly and requires no solutions or solvents that are difficult to discharge so that the otherwise required conventional methods for avoiding environmental problems are eliminated. The support member with the part attached thereto can be produced in a simple manner. It is possible to connect the plasma-treated part directly or with use of a bonding agent in the form of an intermediate layer to the support member.